Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-104736 discloses a hammer drill which has a handle designed to be held by a user and configured to move with respect to a tool body. With this structure, transmission of vibration from the tool body to the handle is effectively suppressed during operation on a workpiece.